connectfandomcom-20200213-history
Technobliterator
Technobliterator is the main protagonist of Community Connect 2015, Community Connect 2016, and Community Connect 2020. He is a Gaming Wiki Manager, an administrator of the ''Final Fantasy'' Wiki, ''Ratchet & Clank'' Wiki, and many others through New Wiki Order, and also an evil overlord of doom. Technobliterator is a writer of content, a template mastermind who uses Lua, JavaScript, CSS, and wikitext, as well as a skin designer. History Early beginnings Technobliterator began by making random edits as an IP, before joining the Ratchet & Clank Wiki. However, he got his true start editing the ''Jak and Daxter'' Wiki, where he learned the ropes of editing and also learned the skills of site maintenance. Through this wiki, he became curious about the template metatemplates that the wiki had copied from other wikis, and wanted to develop his own. This was also where he learned how to use bots. Though Technobliterator remained an admin at Jak and Daxter, his activity deteriorated for a few years until his return. ''Final Fantasy'' Wiki These skills were honed in on when joining the Final Fantasy Wiki. A much more ambitious project than any previously, Technobliterator became among the top editors of 2014, overhauling navboxes (once again), converting all the infoboxes to Portable Infoboxes, overhauling many page layouts, and introducing policy and style changes. New content was also written Final Fantasy VI, VII, IX, XII, and XIV among others. Eventually, this led to the rise of dominance under a new dystopian universe, in which Technobliterator became a tyrannical overlord of evil and infiltrated the ranks of the administrators in the later half of 2015. This led to an era of an iron-fisted rule of doom, though through control of human minds, this appears to be a future of prosperity to the average user. ''Ratchet & Clank'' Wiki Having always been a huge fan of the Ratchet & Clank series and dreamed of making the perfect wiki for the series, Technobliterator eventually infiltrated the Ratchet & Clank Wiki and seized control by claiming bureaucrat status. Under his leadership, Technobliterator began rewriting all pages on the wiki from scratch. This far, all pages up to the third game, Up Your Arsenal, have been rewritten. Around this time, Technobliterator also joined the Vanguard team to help wikis redesign the Portable Infoboxes. This was his way of creating good front-facing PR to distract from his schemes to dominate all of Fandom. Wiki Manager Technobliterator's schemes to dominate the network proved successful, as he was appointed to the Wiki Manager position in 2019 for the Gaming vertical. Once again, he used this to create a good, false persona of him as an approachable and helpful editor, hiding his true schemes for world domination. Characteristics Personality In person, Technobliterator is a lover of pizza, music, and video games only. Among these are RPGs, platformers, and third-person action games. He is also an avid gym enthusiast, who goes every day. It is rumored by many that this is a scheme to mask his true self as a terminator cyborg and explain his robotic upgrades. Abilities Technobliterator is capable of site fixes and of technical edits, as well as use bots on an advanced level. Additionally, he can perform blocks, protect pages from fools with false visions of the brighter future vandals, and delete useless pages beneath the notice of the great overlord unnecessary or spammed pages. Beyond this, Technobliterator is capable of Lua, JavaScript, CSS, and wikitext edits, as well as making complex use of pywikibot. Of course, these are the only powers that are public to the world, as Technobliterator's true powers of indoctrination and evil schemes are in fact concealed from the rest of the world. These rumored powers include laser eyes, wrist-mounted rocket cannons, mind control, and commanding an army of robots should the time arise. Behind the scenes There are many theorists who claim that Technobliterator is in fact in itself a conspiracy, an artificial intelligence created by the Illuminati, or the Patriots, to conquer the web. This theory is supported by mountains of evidence and has been investigated into by most intelligence agencies. Category:2015 Attendees Category:EU Attendees 2016 Category:2020 Attendees